Bluebloods and whirlwinds
by hellsbells101
Summary: AU : This time two groups of close interns formed, the original fab five minus Meredith. The new group is Addie, Derek, Mark, Meredith and Jackson Avery. How will things differ at Seattle Grace? Mer/mark & Addek
1. Chapter 1

Blue bloods and whirlwinds

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the characters of Greys anatomy only in my dreams c'est la vie!

AU : This time two groups of close interns formed, the original fab five minus Meredith. The new group is Addie, Derek, Mark, Meredith and Jackson Avery. I just think that her and Jackson would have bonded quickly over the whole having to deal with famous family.

Derek, Addison and Mark were practicaly jumping with joy and their general behaviour freaked out the interns. They were the four closest ever interns ever to have been seen at Seattle Grace. Everyone wondered why the Attending weren't more surprised and didn't think it strange that the close bond existed. Well apart from the Chief, he remembered the best dream team of Mt Sinai or the 'fab five' as his step daughter and her friends were known as.

Their excitement was due to the fact that the last two members of their own little intern group were joining. While true that they had all finished their residencies at the same time. Meredith and Jackson had choosen to do a second fellowship so both were qualified attending in two fields. Jackson Cardio-thoracic and General while Meredith was as adept at neuro as she was General surgery. Avery and Grey had formed a tight bond when they had been given grief over their parentage. The fact they had to work twice as hard not to stay in his grandfathers shadow or her Mothers shadow never seemed to register. If they were truthful their drive to succeed and the reason they had become so successful was that they refused to stay in the shadows.

When they operated together they were known as the bluebloods but the name was no longer spoken in mockery, they had worked hard and won their respect and were legends in their own right. While they worked incredibly well together they also worked with two other attendings, Meredith with Addisons husband and Avery with Merediths husband Mark.

Mark had raced into work earlier, as it had been demanded that all the staff come into meeting so he could be told what he already knew. Still such was the life of a head of department. He dearly wished he could spend some time admiring his wife's outfit for the breakfast she was attending.

The new residents were definitely curious, Yang wanted to meet the Cardio legend. Stevens wanted to meet the young female legend that was heavily making her learn towards Neuro.

There is an odd expression if you are going to enter, then make sure it is with a bang never a whisper. Truer words were never spoken but how the hell were they suppose to be able to predict the major pile up that occurred right outside the hotel they were in. Last time she did a favour for the Chief she absolutely loathed Brunches as did Jackson but as her stepfather pointed out their names brought out chequebooks.

Only they could start to practice Medicine dressed in formal dinner wear. Meredith black dress was being steadily ripped up to help her make, makeshift splints. Jackson and Meredith were lucky that one of the guests was a trauma surgeon who offered to help them. Owen was frustrated his patient was going to die unless he could get his airways open.

"I need to get this guys airway open." Meredith didn't look up merely chucked her gold pen that she used.

Owen smiled these were his kinds of surgeons and he could tell they were damn good.

They could hear the first responders; Meredith didn't look up, "What's your name so I can get you cleared to operate at Seattle Grace?"

"Dr Owen Hunt, MSF."

The paramedics had never seen this level of efficiency before. Then again never before had they had three attending level physicians at the scene. They had worked steadily through the crowds of injured but each had to deal with particularly horrific cases in their own specialities. The paramedics could see their level of proficiency so merely stood and followed performing any order that was asked of them.

Meredith walked with her case into the ambulance, as she was the first one that got her patient sufficiently stable enough to travel. "Hey driver I need you to get the Seattle Grace Chief on the phone."

The paramedic had no clue what to do. Meredith was focussed on her patient but rolled here eyes, "Look, tell him Merri is on the phone with the start of a serious board."

The radio blared loudly, "Merry tell me what's the situation."

She took a deep breath, "Dad there was a massive pile up, and I've got the neuro case stable enough. Jackson is assisting with his Cardio case and if you could clear a Major Owen Hunt to operate we will be good, it looked a serious trauma case which he is an attending for."

Chief Webber could only shake his head with amusement, he realised just how she managed to run a fantastic ship when she'd been Chief Resident, "No worries Baby Girl I'll have some Scrubs ready and get the doctors ready and waiting."

The interns realised that the start of a mass mobilisation was starting. Miranda Bailey queried, "Chief?"

"Get everyone moving mass casualty incident. I want the OR's prepped and ready. Three cases will be moving very quickly I want scans and then they are to be moved."

Miranda wondered what she was missing, it seemed like he knew they wouldn't need more help. He looked to a nurse, "We are going to have three attending coming in a hurry I want three sets of scrubs to in a large male size and one in small for a female."

Now the situation was becoming clearer, the angels had certainly smiled on the people involved in the accident. The attending's had been paged and came quickly, Chief laid it out for them when he addressed Derek, "The dream teams are being reunited as soon as they get dressed."

Dr Alex Karev was standing with Sheppard some Resident that he couldn't even remember. His first sight of Meredith Grey-Sloan was of her gently straddling the guy so she could maintain pressure on a wound that was too serious. That and he registered that the thigh split was incredible he really envied Dr Sloan.

She listed off the guy's condition and immediately ordered Karev to replace her hand. "How long do you estimate we have before they are downstairs?"

Sheppard gave her his full cocky grin, "The OR's will be ready for the royal highnesses in 15 minutes."

She gave him a bright smile, "Just like old times."

He watched as Jackson and Owen reluctantly hand off their own cases, "Come on I'll show you the Attending changing rooms. The quicker we move the quicker we can get down the nitty gritty.

An: Be warned I can't promise updates until July! First time writing in a non sci-fi/fantasy genre. Please let me know what you think!


	2. With a bang

A/N This chapter is for all the people who put this story on alert, favourite or reviewed. It meant alot as this is the first story i've written outside Fantasy/Sci-fi Genre

**With a bang…**

Jackson couldn't help but smirk at his best friend, as soon as she had entered the hospital it was as if a wave of calm had washed over her. It was very clear that she was very familiar with the hospital and that wouldn't be surprising after all she grew up.

In her own words this had been her playground, she grew up her and probably absorbed more about medicine here in her younger years than any textbook could ever teach. Just as Avery had had the dinner table speeches, it was a little ridiculous in that they had enviable contacts before they even hit double digits.

They had finished changing and were ready to head towards the OR's, knowing that everything would be ready and waiting when they arrived. Owen looked at the small blonde that did seem to have a natural commanding presence but then a nurse came in and informed them, "Dr Grey- Sloan OR 1 is waiting for you and the patient is prepped."

That was when he was able to put two and two together and he knew the other doctor Avery Jackson. The two young surgeons were already legends and by all accounts were born with scalpels in their hands. Avery made an exaggerated flourish towards the door, "After you my Queen."

Meredith just giggled, "That would make Mark a King and I don't think his ego needs any more help."

"You're not wrong there."

Owen shook his head in amusement, "You seem to know what's the what around here. Tell me who the best resident is."

Meredith grinned, "The chief praises Dr Miranda Bailey. It's quite amusing she scares everyone even him."

GAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith was scrubbing in it was amusing to watch as people jumped at her slightest request. The one upside of being a Grey is they figure that she acted something like her mother. Therefore, whenever she requested that anything be done they usually jump to do the request.

She and Derek had assessed the wounds and damage it was pretty horrific. They agreed that while he worked on the head she would correct the general wounds on the torso and repair all damage. Then afterwards they would have to work together in hopes of repairing the spine.

They breezed into the room, "It's a beautiful day to save lives isn't it Dr Grey-Sloan."

"Even better when we get her to walk again Dr Sheppard."

The people in the gallery were in shock. It was quite a packed gallery full of interns even the attending who hadn't been required. Addison couldn't help but sneak in; the chief beckoned her to a seat next to him. He chuckled, "How many times have you watched your husband and best friend operate?"

She smiled, "Too many to count but it was the way we worked. Every time one of us got the chance we always observed. The others were too stupid to realise the advantage of even simply observing an operation."

One of the interns though betrayed their shock, "Are they serious?"

The Chief grinned, "Son they are the best two neurologists in the US. If anyone can, they can."

Addie was a little curious, "Chief. How mad was Adams when you stole the final two of his fab five?"

The Chief tried to look innocent, "Well he did say it was unfair. I merely replied that it wasn't fair to keep my baby girl from me and would he really keep Mark from Mer."

Addison came from an incredibly rich business family; she'd learned ruthlessness on her Grandfathers knee. Yet still the Chief with all the great schemes and things he pulls always manages to surprise her. It was perhaps the highest honour not many could surprise a Forbes.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Mark grinned at his friend, "You know I can't tell you how happy I am that you are here. You start teaching the interns and get the Chief off my back."

Avery openly laughed, "You're glad I'm here because my arrival meant Mere was here too. Plus I have no specialism in Plastics so I can't."

The pout that followed actually made nurses sigh. Avery rolled his eyes he wondered how many plots there would be against Meredith before the end of the day.

The films back, "Christ this guy is a mess."

Mark agreed in his usual style, "Let's go put humpty dumpty back together."

Christina Yang soaked up everything that this guy was telling her. He kept up a running commentary explaining everything that he was doing and quizzing her, asking questions about why to use a specific method. They were amazing she hoped she could get on Jackson's service more. It might give her some breathing room from Burke as well.

Six hours afterwards, they were ready to close up; once they scrubbed out, they set the interns on the case to monitoring the patient. Avery knowing Mark well just told him, "Mere is in OR 1"

"Later."

GAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAG

In OR 3, Dr Hunt was marvelling in the fact that he had a fully equipped OR and could take his time in operating. The Gold pen stayed secure in his throat, Bailey looked down, "Am I really seeing a $300 gold pen sticking out this dudes throat.

Owen could hear the awe and amusement, "Your female attending gave it me after I had nothing to hand."

It was an interesting observation it told her quite a bit. It seemed that the Doctor had a hell of a head on her shoulders.

O'Malley stood in the OR with the mystery guy and Bailey, as she was his intern for the day. He couldn't believe what he heard about Dr Grey-Sloan. Dr Owen seemed impressed, "She'd have made one hell of a trauma surgeon." Although the young intern got one hell of a confidence boost when the surgeon asked him a question, "Why are you getting the clamp ready?"

"Erm you'll need it when you want to start repairing the spleen."

He raised an eyebrow, "Your thinking several steps ahead. That's good it shows you have an aptitude towards Trauma."

Mark made his way into the still rather full gallery; the chief had to leave so he stole his seat. The Chief gave him a knowing grin, "Come to watch your wife's surgery?"

He liked his father-in-law, "Yeah I'm hoping it will win me points."

Mark figured that was the best diplomatic answer that he could in fact give. Addison was desperately trying to hide her sniggers; she managed to wait until the chief was out the room, "Liar."

Mark just fixed her with a look, "No way am I telling Richard that a special save tends to make his baby-girl and my best friend extra horny. Something we both love."

"Fair point, gotta love being a head of department gives you a little privacy." She had a small pause, "Talking of things are you gonna clue me in on your Derek's little whisperings."

Mark and Derek had unbeknownst to their wives brought Bainbridge Island up. It was a small miracle the land was bout 60 acres in total. They figured that they could build the houses to their wants and not have to go with somewhere and just settle.


	3. life goes on

A/N Thanks to the reviews from SeriouslyMcDreaming, RosalieTheBeautyQueen, FairyDust18, othgirl2010, brokenangelwings16, Sboleyn, ncmunchkin, rolly21, superficial cynic.

This chapter is for SeriouslyMcDreaming and RosalieTheBeautyQueen, who encouraged me to finish this chapter.

Dead baby biker day

Avery had struck up a conversation with the visiting trauma surgeon about some innovative techniques. He noticed Addison and Derek make their way over to them, Addison looking very satisfied and Derek a little smug. Derek sat down, "So Addie tells me you had a successful op."

Jackson smirked, "Yeah nothing as good as you and Mere but good." As he finished his explanation, Meredith and Mark walked in, not looking quite as obvious as the other couple. Meredith waited until everyone was seated before she started to quiz him, "So Jackson do you know what these pair have been so secretive about?"

Avery was working overtime to resist his best friend's pout, "I'd be lying if I said no but I've been sworn to secrecy. You need to wait till the end of your shifts."

Meredith would not have too much time to dwell before her shift finished, as it would be very eventful. Meredith shrugged off her friends reply knowing she would have answers soon enough. A look of horror crossed her face as she recalled some old information, "Do they still have dead baby biker race?"

Mark nodded, "Yep the staff has been grumbling about it all week." He did not really understand the fuss, as he was not from Seattle.

Mere shook her head in the group's naivety, "This is Moms favourite day. Remember the 'face' operation. He was a participant in this race."

The entire group had looks of awe on their face as they remember the infamous tape.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith was having a paperwork afternoon; somehow, her stepfather had her agree to be the head of general surgery, until she received a page over to the pit. She saw the source of the page, a much-harried looking intern, "Oh thank god Dr Grey-Sloan. I need your help."

It seemed the cutish patient was trying to use his considerable charm to be released despite Medical Advice. She looked at the scans and winced, "It is a very bad idea for you to be released. Your scans show two areas that will very likely rupture within the next few hours unless we get that inflammation under control."

He started to huff, looking to the intern, "Was the kiss not good for you Dr Stevens?"

The blonde intern blushed, "Sorry but you're a patient and I don't want to get fired in my first month."

Meredith decided to cut through the layers of crap, "Yes you could sign yourself out but that is only if the doctor feels that you are capable of making a rational decision. I don't so you'll be staying until I decide otherwise."

She left him in that moment to take the intern aside, "It was a good call, yes he could have signed a waiver but he would in all likelihood he would be back in a few hours."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Richard Webber could see the benefit of employing a specialist trauma surgeon. Seattle Grace was the premier hospital in the area and as such, they got many of the emergency cases.

He had a quick word with Meredith about her opinion and with Bailey. They had both given brilliant reports, Meredith admired his triage and ability to perform at the crash site, Bailey praised albeit reluctantly his teaching ability.

He heard the knock on the door, "Come in."

In the door stood the doctor that had given Richard so much to think about, "Dr Hunt. How would you feel about being on the staff here? I recognise the work you with the MSF is important but everyone could do with a change every once in a while."

Owen smirked at him, "I'll think about it, mind if I stick around for a few days."

"Not at all."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith and Derek pulled off their caps and were glad that they had finally finished the operation. Her biker had sprung a bleed that they had needed to correct with surgery. He was lucky, if she had not put her foot down then she would not have been able to get to the bleed in time.

Derek was becoming a little hyper, knowing he would soon be able to show Addie the land. He was under no illusion that they would be living in the hotel until the new house was finished. He was still unsure whether his wife was joking about renting a room for all her shoes. He still remembered the conversation he had had last evening with his wife.

He had been shocked, "You can't be serious!"

She had given him an overly innocent smile, "What it's not like we can't afford it besides me and Mere are going on a shopping trip."

Derek had given a manly whimper at the thought of having his wife and sister-in-law shopping together.

His wife had not been sympathetic, "Relax me and Mere will just go the mall on Saturday. You and Mark will have a shift anyway."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

They were on the ferryboat, to the island they would all be sharing. The women were looking curious as they got off onto the embankment. Addison couldn't help herself, "You know if we weren't so loved up. I'd be concerned about being brought to a deserted island."

Meredith snickered, "It certainly has the makings of a bad horror movie."

Derek and Mark had shared a look and decided that it would be best to show them their land separately. Mark took Meredith's hand, "Come on Babe I have something to show you."

Her curiosity was peaked now, "Show me what you got mister."

Mark smirked, "Hey now let's wait till we are not in front of Derek and Addie."

Nevertheless he led her away from the others, taking her to the most breath-taking small lake she had seen. He had a wide grin on his face seeing how beautiful she found the area. He went for nonchalant, "So what do you say about building our house here?"

His response was an enthusiastic hug and soul-searing kiss, "God I love you."

Moments like these made Mark glad he had met Meredith. He knew before he had met her, he had been a playboy but she made him want to be better.


	4. hell hath no fury

_Authors Note: This story got lost in writers block, graduation, teacher training and my anger at certain story lines in the show. However, a message inspired me to start again. I will say though that any new updates will probably be in June once I have qualified. I figure two months is quicker than two years. _

_SO SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY for the Two Years delay._

**Hell hath no fury**

The couples decided to drive in the one car. After all, Meredith had thought it stupid that they stay in the hotel when she had a perfect house.

Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing, all of them know about Meredith's sad past. Not one of them wanted to do anything wold cause her any harm; it wouldn't be fair after she had overcome it all.

"Are you serious Mere." Mark asked. Mere loved her husband a little more for just asking.

Meredith shrugged burrowing into her husband's tall frame, "It's stupid besides it will be like College only we all make way more money."

Sloan snickered, "We're way hotter than the youngsters."

Meredith smirked, "Well you liked it so much you put a ring on it. No take backs."

It was Addison's turn to snicker, "Please you're still sickeningly in love."

Meredith gave her best friend a look as if to say 'pot kettle black'. Addison sighed, "Okay you have a point."

Derek just shook in his head in bemusement wondering if he and Mark would survive this female pairing. "We must go to work and make sure the interns haven't killed the patients."

Addison smacked her brother-in-law, who promptly yelped, "What was that for!"

"You're a bad influence." She astutely observed.

Mark shrugged, "Hey I'm in plastics it's hard for them to kill my patients."

Meredith just grabbed her coffee cup and hooked her arm with Maddie, "Come on. We'll get our own back anyway."

The women shared a triumphant look seeing the worried glares that generated. Well they were going shopping this weekend. Meredith figured that it should be a nice mix of shoes and sexy lingerie. Still, that was the weekend when she wasn't on call, until then she had work and patients.

* * *

Meredith looked over her 'ducklings', she just grinned still on a high from the cutting she had don the day before. Her father, because that is how she how considered, Richard said that donations had rocketed upon seeing their quick action in the aftermath of the crash.

"Right today you're on my service, I'm horrible. I'm demanding and I don't tolerate any failures. You'll earn surgeries based upon your successes. Any questions?" She looked around at the scared interns and grinned; seeing that her resident Bailey was trying to repress a snicker.

* * *

Izzie, George, Alex and Christina were all sitting down to eat. "Okay so I have wanted to do nothing but study under Sloane and he has me getting Coffee."

Izzie snorted, "Relax man-spawn, I'm think she-Sheppard should be renamed she-devil."

George stuttered slightly, "Did she make anyone cry?"

Izzie frowned, "Nope no-one cried."

Christina was feeling like crap but wanted to smile. She had been on male Sheppard's service and he had just been tough but fair. She was okay with that; she really wanted the surgery but her stomach ache was not going away and she knew better than to cut when ill. It didn't bother her as much as wanting to solve the mystery involving the young beauty queen.

George just took a sip of his drink, "then female-Sloan should take the title."

Alex was grinning no finding his equilibrium a little more, "you didn't cry did you Bambi."

"No the other Intern made a basic error; then Bailey chewed her out and Grey-Sloan watched."

Christina frowned, "She just watched."

George grinned recalling, "Oh no, she let Bailey finish and then she started. It was brilliant in an awesome I'm not raising my voice but if you screw up once more I'll tear you to shreds."

Christina shrugged, deciding that her stomach couldn't handle any more food. "I like her. She would have learnt that shit on her mother's knee."

O'Malley frowned, "Who?"

Christina seriously wondered about these people. "Did you ever wonder why the call female Jackson and Grey-Sloan bluebloods?"

Izzie was now hooked, "Well yeah."

Christina rolled her eyes, "She is Ellis Grey's daughter he is related to Harper Avery."

That caused her friends to be shell-shocked, Izzie sighing, "My God it was in their blood."

Losing patience and still feeling like crap, she threw in that towel and returned to her rounds.

* * *

In truth, the interns were starting to feel the strain of their schedules. They knew that this was done deliberately but several felt as if they had hit a wall at speed. Christina knew that she wasn't feeling that but she did have a terrible stomach ache. If she thought about that along with the shit with Burke it would make her feel really ill.

Still Bailey had put her on Sheppard's service which was a relief. She really had no desire in putting up with Burkes crap today. The Midol was failing, she just needed to get through rounds and she would be able to take five. Maybe see female Sloan as she was Christina's favourite Attending and ask her to check her over.

It was the last thought that she had before she collapsed.

* * *

Meredith was relaxed they all were all having lunch in Derek's office as he was fixating on his case. He had told them all about it hoping for some fresh ideas. She knew that her thought and idea was a long shot but was another avenue for Derek to explore and not fixate. After all, the girl had fallen and sought no medical treatment.

Addison smiled softly; she was glad that her friend had helped settle her husband, In that respect they were all alike; none would settle while a case bugged them.

She stood up throwing her salad box in the bin. "Come on Mere we need to go back to our own offices."

Christina would never know how lucky she was that the two female attendings were walking past at the minute she collapsed.

Addison and Meredith didn't think; just reacted. They were calling out orders and tests. The way that she collapsed told Addison and Meredith a lot. When someone goes down clutching their stomach odds are; appendix or something is wrong with a pregnancy.

Meredith carefully felt around the appendix area and felt no inflammation. She looked up at Addie and shook her head, "We will need to go in."

"Agreed."

The Chief came in at that moment, Meredith pre-empted the question. "She has collapsed and we think it is something to do with the uterus."

The Chief nodded; he was more than aware of the hospital grapevine, "What do you need?"

Addison was mentally preparing for the surgery answered for her. "We will help Christina. What you need to do is stop our husbands from damaging their 2 million dollar hands."

The Chief was quick enough to interpret that, "Well Burke is in surgery at the moment so he is safe for the next three hours."

Meredith was also gearing up for the surgery but she spared her father a glance. "Okay i'll keep a close eye."


End file.
